wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Nadox
|health=180,795 |mana=71,220 |status = Killable |location=Hall of the Conquered Kings, Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom |instance=Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom }} Elder Nadox, a Nerubian vizier, is the first boss found in Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom, located within the Hall of the Conquered Kings. He is a servant of the Lich King and guardian of the nerubian eggs. Abilities Elder Nadox periodically summons adds during the fight. Among these adds is a Guardian which has an 80-yard aura that causes Elder Nadox and the adds to become immune to all types of damage; to remove the immunity the group must kill the Guardian add, at which point the boss and adds will become vulnerable again. Elder Nadox also has the ability Brood Plague which diseases the enemy causing 12750 nature damage over 30 secs (normal) and 25500 nature damage over 30 secs (heroic). Heroic Similar to Normal, when a Guardian spawns, the boss and adds become invulnerable to all attacks until the Guardian is killed. This causes complications for the tank attempting to hold aggro on the adds, as a zerg rush on the healer will almost always occur. It is advised that someone be appointed to taking out the adds that aggro the healer (while they are still vulnerable) so as to make sure as few are alive as possible when the Guardian makes them immune. The tank must continuously taunt off of the healer, and perform any other actions possible with taunt or heal mechanics during this immunity, as standard tanking moves which create threat from damage are entirely useless while the Guardian is up. After the tank has aggroed the boss, the healer should position himself at the wall behind the boss, so that the adds will need to walk a longer distance before reaching the healer. Guardian Adds: Heroic Designate a single non-slowing, ranged DPSer to bring the guardian to the tank. At the first possible opportunity the tank needs to grab the Guardian's attention so the DPS can open up on it. The idea is that the DPS need to stay as close to the healer as possible in order to clear off any adds that healer-zerg once the guardian dies. Tactics for Various Party Configurations in Heroic Mode Paladin tanks * Hand of Salvation, Righteous Defense, and Blessing of Protection on the healer during the invulnerable phase. * If the healer is getting low on HP, you may consider healing him, but it is best you keep on the boss and keep up Holy Shield. Pally DPS * Having a Paladin help a non-Pally healer heal the tank can help a non-plate healer keep threat minimal. Even just The Art of War procs will help. * Have a ret Paladin be the healer's healer when a guardian is up. If the healer dies, the group wipes. A Paladin healer nearly eliminates this difficulty in this fight, as they can Divine Shield or Blessing of Protection themselves to drop aggro on the adds. Warrior Tank * Put Vigilance on your healer - that way your Taunt is always on CD. * Save Challenging Shout for the healer-zerg and blow it just after the Guardian dies. Warrior DPS * Put Vigilance on your healer - that way your Taunt is always on CD. Better the fury warrior have add aggro than the healer. * Save Challenging Shout for the healer-zerg and blow it just after the Guardian dies. * Make a "/targetexact Guardian /cast taunt" macro and taunt the Guardian over to the tank when he spawns. Death Knight Tanks * Make a "/targetexact Guardian /cast Death Grip" macro for this fight. The less your DPS need to move to kill the guardian, the faster it will die. * If possible, save any cooldowns you can for the times the Guardian is up. The less your healer needs to heal you the less threat they will generate. * Cast Death and Decay on the ground near the healer when the Guardian reaches low health to kill the little scarabs. * If an elite add is attacking the healer you can taunt it as soon as the Guardian dies. Death Knight DPS * Make a "/targetexact Guardian /cast Death Grip" macro for this fight and grip the Guardian to your tank when it spawns. * Drop Death and Decay on top of the healer when the Guardian is about to die to clear the little adds as quickly as possible. Priest Healers * Holy Nova can be used to heal the tank while the Guardian is up. It is quite mana intensive and not very high HPS, but causes no aggro. * Once the Guardian dies, Holy Nova can be used to blow away the smaller adds. Druid Healers * When the Guardian spawns, fully HoT up the tank and yourself, then go Bear. Pop Frenzied Regeneration if necessary. (Please add additional tactical information here) Achievement Method Note: As of patch 3.0.8, the following method is no longer usable (Elder Nadox will enrage with a 500% increased damage buff if he is kited out of his room and will 1-2 shot the tank thus wiping the group). Confirmed. In order to get the special heroic achievement, a lot of moving is needed. Position the DPS at the start of the instance, away from the Elder's room. The tank then pulls Elder Nadox, the healer keeping the tank topped off. The tank leads Elder Nadox to the entrance of the instance, and the DPS can start. This causes no adds to spawn. This is due to the fact that the party is so far away from boss room that the adds will not be able to find the party. This causes them to despawn almost as quickly as they spawned. Note: The immunity granted by the guardian adds acts as an aura; offtanking them far away cancels the immunity. An experienced kiter can pick up one of these, leaving the group alone with the boss; thus you need to bring quite impressive DPS in order to down Nadox in time. Increasing the kiter's movement speed helps a lot. Another tactic is to kite the boss through the door to his right, down the balcony overlooking the grounds before the second boss. Tank him in the farthest end of the balcony at the base of the stairs. Have a Hunter CC the Guardians where they spawn, or let someone offtank them and nuke the boss as fast as possible. Elder Nadox will not enrage if he is at the base of the stairs. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summoning * * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * See also * Patch changes * External links Category:Bosses Category:Nerubian viziers Category:Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom mobs